Fifteen years
by moooon
Summary: Edward finally gives in to Bellas request but leaves along with his family. But Bella wasnt the only person he left behing. They meet again 15 years later but will Bella and her family forgive him? another Bella pregnant story:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do..NOT own Twilght**

"Hey Bells

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie yell running down stairs.

I got a double shift so I wont be home till tomorrow night"

"That's fine dad be safe!" I yelled from the kitchen counter finishing up the dishes.

"Bye Bells!" he called

I heard his cruser pull away and felt two cold arms rap around my waist. I automaticly molded my body to fit his.

"Hey amour" he whispered kissing my neck, I tilted my head to the side to give him more access.

"Mmm" he inhaled deeply while running his nose down my shoulder, up to my jaw and back.

I sighed trying to push my body loser to his.

"Bella" He cautioned

"Yeees?" I said staring at hin through my eye lids.I wasn't even doing anything.

He chucked and rolled his eyes

"I didn't get my kiss yet" I whined pouting my lips and widening my eyes,I hope I didn't look like a freak. Apparently it worked. Edward pushed me up against he conter gently biting my lower lip and sucking on it.

I moaned against his lips and found my figures trapped in his now messy hair. His arms rapped around me and puled me closer to him.

"Bella.. you are so beautiful, you have no idea what you do to me" he whispered against my lips.

Involuntarily one of my legs hitched up and rapped around his hips.

He groaned and grabbed my other leg. His hips moved up while mine moved down, a loud moan erupted from each of us.

I could hear my heart beat pounding through my body. I knew this moment had to come to an end because of his stupid boundaries. We were certainly crossing some sort of line. Maybe he wont stop.

I felt pressure building up in the bottom of my stomach. My core started to heat up.

"Edwaaard" I moaned trying to grind myself closer. I wanted him. I _needed_ him. He picked me up from my butt and ran to my bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed and crawled towards me untill he was hovering above my body.

I looked upto his eyes and melted at the sight of his bright topaz eyes filled with love and lust. He lowered himself untill i felt his cool body press against mine. I shiver ran down my spine at the contrast between his cool body against my hot one.

"Bella.." he whispered tracing my collor bone with his nose.

"we can't"

He was about to give in. It was obvious. His hands rubbed my waist before moving up and down. I fought back a moan, waiting for my love to make his decision.

**Should i continue? i wrote most of this story already but im not sure if i should post it.**

**REVIEW thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you So much for the reviews! i was e****_xtremely _nervous since this is my first story. THX!!**

**Previously:**

_He was about to give in. It was obvious. His hands rubbed my waist before moving up and down. I fought back a moan, waiting for my love to make his decision_

_--_

"Mmm…Bella" he sighed still stroking my sides.

"I love you" I whispered cupping his face in my hands.

"You can do this... I know you can."

"But what if I hurt you? I can't hurt you Bella, I cant" he whimpered

I rapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me kissing his lips gently.

"We'll only try; we don't have to go all the way, that's all I'm asking Edward please" I pleaded

"Try" I whispered.

I attempted to pull him down towards me but when he wouldn't so I pulled myself up kissing his lips roughly. He froze for a moment before slowly responding. He wove his arms around my body and slowly pushed me back down on the bed. He traced my lips with his tongue trying to pry my lips apart. I automatically parted my lips and moaned when his cold tongue entered my mouth.

This is new.

His tongue traced my teeth and traveled to the roof of my mouth. My hands went under his shirt and began rubbing his well defined muscles. I though I was doing somthing wrong until I heard a moan in my mouth causing me to moan right back. He moved his hand upward taking my shirt with him. I rapped my legs around and rolled my body upward. We both moaned when my coochie made contact with the bulged building in his pants.

"Uhh…Edward" I whimpered feeling pressure in my lower stomach.

"God...Bella….what you do to me" he whispered removing his lips allowing me to breath.

I moved a leg in between his legs and began rubbing him with my knee. He growled ripping my shirt off taking my bra with it and threw it to god know where.

We were both panting heavily at this point making my breast bounce with each breath I took.

I found my self staring at Edwards's chest moving in and out. I suddenly had the need to rip his shirt off. I made my way up his body until I saw his face. He's eyes were scanning the newly exposed skin making me uncomfortable, a felt a blush coming and tried to hide my body.

"Don't love… your beautiful" he whispered looking at me straight in the eye.

I felt my eyes glaze over by his intense gaze. How did I ever deserve him? I questioned. What had I every done to make him love me? I was broken out of my thoughts and gasped loudly.

Edward grabbed my breast in his hands and spread his figures, he fit perfectly. He gently squeezed them sending a shock down to my core.

"Damn Bella…" he panted.

I arched my back as he took one mound into his mouth and began to suck while his hand played with my other. He pinched and plucked until they became rock hard. He moved to my other breast and gave it the same attention.

"You taste wonderful love" he whispered

When I couldn't take it anymore I pulled him back to my mouth and began kissing him. I copied his earlier actions and traced his lips waiting for him to grant me permission. The feeling of his cool mouth on my over heated one sent another shiver down to my pussy causing it to leak.

I moved my hand down his bare chest. How he took of his shirt, I had no idea. I trailed down his stomach feeling every curve of his well defined muscles. I felt his muscles tighten when I found the V and started tracing it down to his waist. I heard a low growl as I slipped one figure in on both of his sides and tracing the curly bronze hair I found until they met at his buckle.

"B-Bella…"Edward gasped

I smiled knowing I had some control. Surprisingly I managed to successfully unbuckle his jeans AND pull them down.

Couple of Hours Later

I laid my head on Edwards chest, both of us breathing heavily under the covers.

"Wow" I sighed hitching my leg across his body

"Geez Edward already?" I teased as I felt Edwards erection poking against my leg.

"Sorry love" he grinned sheepishly

I giggled and kissed the crook of his neck.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I smiled closing my eyes.

"Ready to sleep love?" he asked

I looked at the tent Edward pitched and grinned. I quickly sat up and straddled his waist.

"You're not helping" he groaned

He tried to move me but I only ended up making my pussy rub against his member making us both moan.

"Ready for round two?" I grinned

"Edwaaaard" I yelled in pleasure when he pulled my hips up and slammed it down on his member.

That morning I woke up to the sound of the rain beating against my window. I sat up a stretched. The covers fell down revealing my naked form. I blushed furiously at last nights events. Did that really happen? I attempted to get out of bed but felt sore around my pussy

Yup. It happened

The clock read 2:00 pm. Wow I never slept in past noon. That's when I realized something was missing. No…someONE. Edward

**I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

_The clock read 2:00 pm. Wow I never slept in past noon. That's when I realized something was missing. No…someONE. Edward_

_--_

I looked around the room and didn't see any of his clothes.

_OK calm down Bella. He wouldn't walk around the house naked _I though trying to calm down the pounding of my heart.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain and ran downstairs.

"Edward?" I croaked

My voice was still sore from all my screaming last night

I started to panic. Where could he have gone? He usually told me if i wouldnt see him. Still naked I ran upstairs to get dressed. I wore the blacksweatpants and tanktop I persuaded alice to let me keep me.

_ALICE!! _Maybe Alice needed him I told myself. No cause he would have left me a note or something. i couldnt help but think something was wrong. I turned to look out the window when i saw a note folded on the ground. On top, in elegant script read my name. Immediatly i knew it was Edwards. I picked it up and sat at the edge of the bed. I stared at the letter for a while, hesitant to read it.

_Ok Bella you could do it. It's just a letter. Later on I'll be at Cullens house with Alice playing Bella Barbie._

I took a deep breath and opened the letter:

**_Bella,_**

**_My family and I are leaving. Whatever you do don't follow us. We used you. You were mearly a distraction from this boring town. Somthing to keep us amused. we dont want you anymore.We did have some good laughs, it is time for us to go. People at the hospital are getting suspiciouse of Carlise aging. Take care of yourself, for Charlie of course. Dont worry you'll forget about us eventually. It will be as if we never existed._**

**_-Edward _**

**Yes yes i know its super short but im working on the next chapter right now**

**and hopefully ill get it up by tomorrow so be happy!! Im taking advantage of Ike!**

**nothing really happened to my house except for the fences which fell but there all fixed now. plus i dont have to go to school till thursday!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stared blankly at the note

**Previously:**

_I took a deep breath and opened the letter:_

_**Bella,**_

_**My family and I are leaving. Whatever you do don't follow us. We used you. You were mearly a distraction from this boring town. Somthing to keep us amused. we dont want you anymore.We did have some good laughs, it is time for us to go. People at the hospital are getting suspiciouse of Carlise aging. Take care of yourself, for Charlie of course. Dont worry you'll forget about us eventually. It will be as if we never existed.**_

_**-Edward **_

I stared blankly at the note. I had to read it two more times before I processed what it meant.

He left... never loved me… I was a distraction…I knew it was too good to be true.

My vision started to blur when I realized I was crying, and shaking uncontrollably. I fell to the floor and pulled my knees closer to my chest trying to ease the pain I felt, rocking back and forth. His letter still clutched in my hand.

--One month later--

I woke up with a bubbling feeling in my stomach. Again.

For the second week in a row I ran to the bathroom barley making it in time. I vomited violently into the toilet. My hands shaking trying to grip the sides of the bowl.

Luckily I hadn't woken up Charlie. Who was getting a little worried.

Truthfully I was terrified I didn't want to go. I couldn't tell him I thought I was pregnant!

My last hope was my period which should have came yesterday, and I was NEVER late.

It was 8:00 and I had I doctor's appointment in an hour to find out if I really was pregnant.

I hurried up and got dressed in a red jumpsuit, not caring about my hair I drove to the hospital.

I no longer cared about what I looked like, I was empty, and my heart was broken beyond repair. I was alone; I would grow old with my twenty cats and die alone. Just like he wanted.

"Hello Isabella" the doctor smiled warmly at me

"Call me Bella please" I replied with a smile that didn't meet my eyes.

"Well Bella we better get started" and that we did.

-

"Any questions?" he asked once he was done

"When can I get the results?"

"If you wanna wait today, or we could call you at home"

"No I'll wait" I said quietly.

The next couple of minutes were the absolute worst of my life. Second to _him_ leaving me.

The door opened and I doctor walked in with a folder in his hands.

"Are you ready for the results?"

"As ready as I'll every be"

"Congratulations Bella, your gonna be a mother!" he sad smiling

"Go schedule yourself a check up for next month, again congratulations" with that he left the room leaving me alone to drown in my thoughts.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered.

!!

I sat in my truck in shock.

_On my god Oh my god! I'm pregnant with a half vampire baby…_

_**He**__ was the only one… _

_This is mine and E-Edwards baby. _My smile grew when I felt the little bump.

_Why hadn't I notice this before? Was I that out of it?_

I sighed as I pulled up to the house. No doubt Charlie would be furious.

I took a deep breath before walking in the house shaking.

"Dad c-can I t-talk to you?" I said shakily sitting across from him on the couch.

"Sure Bells what's wrong?" he asked watching tv.

"Dad, Im pregnant" I whispered

Charlie turned the volume down

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that correctly"

"I-Im pregnant " I said a little bit louder.

"Ha that's funny Bells! Seriously what's wrong?" he chuckled

"That's it dad" I said quietly his face turned red with anger

"WHAT!! BELLA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HIS HAPPEN!" he hollered

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

I was sobbing at this point. My body was shaking from the force. Unconsciously I was holding on to my stomach, my baby.

"How far along are you?" he asked with his eyes still closed

"One month" I hiccupped

"Who's the father" he growled

I didn't answer. Charlie already hated him. I didn't want to give him more reasons to hunt him down, like taking his only daughter innocence.

"WHO is the father Isabella" he said sternly

"Ed-Edward" Charlie's face filled with rage once again

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHIN PIECE OF SHIT! THAT'S WHY HE LEFT YOU HUH HE DOESN'T WANT IT. DAMN HIM!" Charlie ranted.

"N-No dad h-he never knew I just found o-out t-today!" I cried

"How could you Bella, how could you stand up for him when he left you on in this state?" he said looking at me with disgust

"He didn't know!" I tried again

"DON'T LIE TO ME ISABELLA!"

"I-IM NOT YOU KNOW HOW IM A TERRIBLE LIER!"

"IS THAT RIGHT? YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR WITH THAT BASTARD!" Silence was cast over us.

"So how are you gonna get rid of it?" he sighed

"What do you mean? I'm keeping the baby" I said in shock. How could he even suggest that?

"No your not. You can't support it." He stated

"No I can't but I'll try"

"Be reasonable, I know what I'm talking about we had a lot of trouble raising you when it was both me AND your mother" he said trying to reason with me

"Besides I won't let you" he shrugged

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed

"YOU wont LET me? You have no say in this" my voice raising with each word

"Yes I do, obey my rules or leave" he smirked thinking he won.

Blood drained from my face. So that's how he wants to play so be it.

"OK" I said

"Good choice now go find out if you could still get an abortion" Charlie urged

"No dad I'm leaving" I explained walking upstairs to pack my bags.

I saw Charlie stiffen from the corner of my eye

"Bella I-"

"No Charlie if you want me to stay so does the baby" I proclaimed then ran upstairs to the safety of my room and cried.

_Where would I go?_ I thought while packing

_What about money? How the hell will I survive? _

_THE CULLENS HOUSE!!_

_It's not like they're coming back anytime soon I could stay there. Ok one problem solved_

_Now the money. I only have one thousand in my bank. That's definitely not gonna last raising a child. _

I went down the stair to put my stuff in my truck, passing up Charlie.

When I went back into the house Charlie was still leaning against the wall.

"So Charlie, do you want me out now?" I asked sadly

"Isabella you don't have to do this!" he pleaded

"Will you accept my baby?"

"No"

"Then I do have to do this" my voice cracked. I was so hurt. Why couldn't he just accept my baby?

"Bye Charlie" I whispered as a walked to car and drove off to the last place I would have thought I would go. The Cullen's house.

ONE MONTH LATER

Charlie and I were still not on speaking terms. I stopped worrying about what he thought long ago. I was currently in the doctor's office waiting for the ultra sound.

"Good morning Bella!" the doctor said brightly

"Lie down and lift your shirt up please" he asked kindly

"This is gonna be a bit cold" he said while putting gel on my huge stomach.

They told me my baby was growing in an unusually fast rate and looked like I was 5 months along when I was only 2.

"Well I have some interesting news" he said slowly, after a while of moving a cord thing around my stomach.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a little panicked

"No No nothing bad. It's just that you're having triples" he said smiling

"WHAT!"

_Having one vampire baby was enough to handle but 3 to raise alone? _

"Would you like to know the sex? Well sexes?"

"U-um, yes" I said nervously

"Congratulations you have one girl and two boys" he smiled

"Thank you" I whispered still in awe.

Suddenly there was a shock flowing from my stomach to the cord and into the ultra sound machine causing it to explode.

"AAH" we both screamed. Then I heard a voice in my head

"NahNah…BDah!" I heard a little girl's voice scream and giggling in the background.

Before I could concentrate anymore the doctor shook me and check for any damages.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him

"No" he replied

That night I thought about what happened earlier lying on the bed in Edwards's room.

What were those noises the doctor didn't hear them. So it was in my head.

_Wait… th-those voices were my babies? _My heart started pounding

_It's possible right? They must have His gift and there IN me so I could hear them! Then what about the shock?_

I sat up quickly with my eyes wide. _Did it have to do with one of there powers? _I gasped _oh no a human cannot raise 3 half vampire babies _with_ powers. I need some help but were could I go? I can't __go to Denali. _They _might be there, and they told me not to follow them. The only other vampires they even mentioned were the Voulturi in Italy. That is pretty much my last hope. If Carlisle stayed with them then they must kind. Right? _

**_ok so i originally planed for the story to skip 15 years ahead but im not so sure. so instead comment and let me know if you want to read about her whole pregnancy with the vouturi , just her meeting them for the first time , OR just go ahead and skip. so hurry please so i could start writting where you want!_**

_. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Please dont be mad but i have no idea what to do for this story **

**i had everything planned out 'but now im kinda not likin **

**my plans and im not sure if i sould continue. **

**i think i might countinue but im not sure if anyones gonna like it so bear with me please!**

**AND i have like NO time to attempt to write, i have so much stuff to you and im sleep deprived!!**

**So this story is going into PAUSE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers,**

**IM SORRY!!!!!!!**

**I know you guys want to kill me right now for the long wait **

**but I don't think I can finish this story anytime soon**

**I'm sorry guys really but their have been so many things going on**

**I havent had time to write the rest of this story **

**BUT!!**

**I said I would only ****PAUSE**** it and I feel so bad that I made you wait so long**

**so**

**if anyone wants to take this story they can**

**PM me with your idea and I will get back to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers!!**

**I found the perfect person to take over this story **

**and im glad its her. I think she'll do a great job!!**

**there is the link to her profile!!**

**.net/u/1600657/Rebecca_Potter**


End file.
